He Will Love Me
by Lee Ah Ra
Summary: HAEHYUK / KYUHYUK / HAEBUM / BL / Mpreg / SongFic / Donghae namja yang selalu ada untuk Hyukjae, tetapi Hyukjae tidak pernah mencintainya !


Tittle : He will love me

Cast : Donghae ; Eunhyuk ; Kyuhyun ; Kibum

Pair : Haehyuk ; Kyuhyuk ; Haebum

Genre : BL / Hurt / Romance

Rate : T

Donghae P.O.V

Aku melihat seseorang namja sangat manis sedang terduduk didepan rumahnya, usia namja manis itu sama denganku yaitu 18 tahun, tapi aku melihat dari raut wajahnya namja manis itu memiliki masalah aku mengetahuinya dari wajah sendunya, aku berpikir apakah ada seseorang yang membantunya menyelesaikan masalahnya itu ? tapi tiba-tiba ada seorang namja menghampirinya dan memeluk namja manis itu.

" Ada namja yang selalu membantunya, namja manis itu milik orang lain " Ucapku pelan pada diriku sendiri

Setalah namja yang memeluknya itu pergi aku pun segera menghampirinya, dan duduk disebelahnya.

" Bukannya kau ada kelas siang ini ? "

" Eh ? Donghae-ah .. Nee aku ada kelas siang ini aku hampir lupa .. " Bahkan kau mencoba tersenyum terhadapku saat itu

" Mau berangkat bareng denganku ? " Tanyaku pada namja manis ini

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Saat aku merasa tersakiti dia datang lagi padaku, aku tau dia memang teman yang terbaik untukku.

" Nde aku ingin bareng denganmu Donghae-ah ... " Aku tersenyum pada namja ini akhirnya kami berdua menuju kampus sepanjam perjalanan Donghae selalu menghiburku dengan lelecon konyolnya.

" Pabo kau mana ada yang seperti itu Hae, kau ngarang cerita lagikan ... " Tawaku padanya karena lelucon bodohnya

" Yak ! kau tau aku mengarang Hyukkie ! aku lebih menyukai wajah seperti itu daripada kau menangis~ " Aku tersenyum

Akhirnya kamipun berpisah kekelas masing-masing.

Donghae P.O.V

Setelah pulang dari kampus aku berjalan-jalan entah kemana arah jalanku, yang aku tahu akuu sudah berjalan bermil-mil, dan akhirnya aku tiba didepan pintu rumah Eunhyuk aku tidak tau kenapa bisa berada disini kakiku lah yang menginginkannya. Dan akhirnya aku mengetuk pintu rumahmu, dan kau lah yang membukakan pintu rumahmu.

" Donghae-ah adaapa ? " Tanyamu sambil tersenyum padaku

" Tidak ada apa-apa, boleh aku main dirumah mu sebentar saja ... "

" Tentu saja Hae ! Kajja ayo lebih baik kita kekamar ku saja~ " Kau terlihat senang saat aku datang kerumahmu kau menarik tanganku dan segera menyeretku untuk kekamarmu.

Akhirnya aku sampai dikamarmu, aneh keadaan kamar ini sedikit aneh, karena biasanya setiap aku datang kekamar ini selalu saja berantakan tapi sekarang keadaaan kamar ini benar-benar rapi.

" Aneh ! Tumben sekali kamarmu rapi Hyukkie ? Tapi wangi buah Strawberry dikamarmu tetep ada " Ucapku sambil terkekeh karena melihat Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya dia sepertinya marah aku mengomentari kamarnya yang berantakan.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku kesal kenapa Donghae bilang tumben kamarku rapi, aku menjawab pertanyaannya agak ketus.

" Kau saja yang selalu datang saat aku belum membereskan kamarku, kau tau sejak dulu aku menyukai wangi strawberry ! " Donghae tertawa agak keras

" Pabo kau ! bahkan aku hampir setiap hari datang kerumahmu dan keadaan kamarmu selalu berantakan .. " Oke aku kalah telak aku lupa dia selalu menemaniku dikamar bahkan membantuku membersihkan kamarku.

" Yak ! aku lupa Lee Donghae ! "

" Kau memang selalu melupakanku kan ? wajar saja kalau kau tak mengingatku ... " Dia tersenyum miris kearahku, entah hatiku tidak suka melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

Saat Aku dan Donghae sedang bercanda dan saling bercerita tiba-tiba seseorang masuk kedalam kamarku.

" Eh ? Kyuhyun ? tumben kau datang tanpa memberi kabar padaku dulu ? kenalkan dia Kyuhyun namjachiguku ... " Tapi Kyuhyun langsung menarik tanganku kasar.

Donghae P.O.V

Namjachigu katanya, sakit sekali mengetahuinya kalau Eunhyuk mempunyai namjachigu.

" Aku yang selalu ada untukmu, aku yang selalu memiliki waktu untukmu, dan aku juga yang selalu mengharapkan ingin lebih " Kataku pelan, saat aku beranjak pergi dari rumah Eunhyuk aku melihat Eunhyuk sedang menangis didepan rumahnya.

" Hei ! Hyukkie kenapa jangan nangis ... " Aku memeluk namja manis ini erat

" Hae ... Lebih baik kau pulang kerumahmu aku ingin sendiri ... " Ini pertama kalinya kau mengusirku saat aku ingin menenangkanmu, dengan langkah terpaksa aku pergi meninggalkanmu.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

'Mianhae Hae-ah' Aku harus mengusirmu aku tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun marah dan salah paham karena kedekatan kita, aku mencintai Kyuhyun.

Aku segera kembali kekamar dan tidur aku berharap agar dapat mimpi indah melupakan rasa sakit hidupku ini.

'Eunggg' Hari sudah pagi aku terbangun dari tidurku karena mendengar suara orang melempar benda pecahbelah, aku segera berlari melihat apa yang terjadi, ternyata umma dan appaku sedang berantam hebat.

" Bagaimana aku bisa mencintaimu ! bahkan EUNHYUK saja bukan anakku yeoja breksek ! " Teriak Appaku pada ummaku sakit kenapa Appa tidak pernah menganggapku itu anaknya

" Dia anakmu ! Kau tidak percaya kita bisa melakukan test DNA ! " Ucap ummaku sambil menangis

" Aku tidak sudi mempunyai anak seperti dia ! " 'Bruk' Dia bahkan appaku tidak segan-segan menonjok wajahku. Aku berlari keluar rumah aku terdiam dibelakang taman rumahku dan sepertinya cuaca sedang mendukung aku untuk menangis sejadi-jadinya aku mengangis dan hujan ini menutup tangisku.

Donghae P.O.V

Aku baru terbangun dari tidurku yang lelap ini. Cuaca sangat buruk hujan terlalu deras, aku melihat kearah jendelaku, kaget aku melihat Eunhyuk sedang ditaman rumahnya padahal ini hujan tapi kenapa dia hujan-hujanan. Aku segera berlari ketaman rumahnya.

" Eunhyuk ! Kau sedang apa ? ini hujan kau bisa sakit Hyukkie ! " Aku segara memeluknya erat

" Hae ? Kau sedang apa ? Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan nanti kau sakit ... " Ah bodoh bahkan aku lupa membawa payung untuknya

" Kajja aku antarkan kau kerumahmu Hyukkie ~ " Eunhyuk segara menggelengkan kepalanya, kenapa dia tidak ingin pulang kerumahnya.

" Kalau begitu kerumahku saja yah ? Aku tak ingin kau sakit .. " Eunhyuk menerima tawaranku, dan akhirnya aku dan Eunhyuk sudah berada dirumahku aku menyuruh Eunhyuk duduk diruangtamu karena kamarku sedang ada Hyungku.

Eunhyuk menceritakan kenapa dia bisa menangis aku tidak bisa apa-apa karena dia memang selalu disiksa appanya kehidupannya sangat menderita tidak seperti kehidupanku umma dan appaku sangat sayang padaku dan hyungku.

" Sudahlah tenang jangan nangis lagi yah ... " Aku memeluknya erat mengelus punggungnya agar tenang.

" Hyukkie lebih baik kau mandi setelah itu sarapan kau pakai baju Hae dulu saja ... " Ucap umma ku, dan akhirnya Eunhyuk mandi.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku mendinginkan kepalaku, aku iri pada keluarga Donghae keluarganya sangat harmonis, eh ? tapi tidak juga saat Appanya Donghae meninggal Donghae sempat hilang akal sehat selama beberapa tahun.

Akhirnya aku selesai mandi, dan mengenakan pakaian Donghae yang kebesaran dan segera bergabung kemeja makan dengan Donghae, ummanya dan hyungnya.

" Umma Donghae nya dari tadi godain Hyukkie mulu tuh ! " Aduku pada ummanya Donghae ummanya Donghae memarahi Donghae dan menjewer telinga Donghae.

" Umma anakmu siapa sih sebenarnya ! "

" Kau tau kan Hae dari dulu umma ingin mempunyai anak semanis Hyukjae ... " Aku tersipu mendengarnya.

Aku teringat bahwa aku belum mengundang keluar Donghae keacara pernikahanku.

" Oh iya Umma aku lupa memberi tahu Umma, Donghae sama Hyung, Minggu ini Hyukkie bakalan menikah dengan Kyuhyun ... "

Donghae P.O.V

'Jleb'Sakit Eunhyuk akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun apakah aku takakan bisa memeliki Hyukkie.

" Hyukkie harap kalian semua datang yah ! " Datang ? sama saja itu membunuhku secara perlahan bodoh

" Hae kau pasti datangkan ? " Aku terdiam sesaat

" EH ? aku ? entahlah hari minggu ini aku banyak acara ... "

Beberapa menit berlalu Eunhyuk pun pergi.

" Hae ! Kau menyukai Hyukjae kan ? " Tanya ummaku aku hanya tersenyum miris sambil mengangguk

" Percuma dia selalu menganggapku teman umma tak pernah lebih ... "

Author P.O.V

Kini hari dimana Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun menikah para tamu sudah ada bahkan umma dan hyungnya Donghae sudah datang, acara telah dimulai dan Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Tiba-tiba Donghae datang dan memberi selamat kepada Hyukjae.

" Hae ! Aku tau kau pasti akan datang dihari pernikahanku ... " Namja manis ini tersenyum

" Nde aku datang, maaf telat semoga kau dan Kyuhyun bahagia yah ... " Eunhyuk melihat mata Donghae ingin mengeluarkan kristal dan matanya itu penuh kecewa marah hancur dan sedih.

Setalah Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun menikah beberapa bulan kemudian kemudian Donghae dan Kibum pun menikah.

(Setahun Kemudian)

Donghae P.O.V

Kini sudah jam 12 malam Kibum pun sudah tidur disebelahku saat aku melihat kearah jendela aku melihat Eunhyuk berlari keluar rumahnya, kenapa dia malam-malam seperti ini berlari keluar rumah sepert itu, aku segera berlari mengejarnya tapi saat aku mencari dirinya tidak ada aku berpikir tempat yang dia akan berlari saat dia sedih " Taman belakang rumahnya " Aku segara berlari ketaman belakang rumahnya.

" Hyukkie ? Kau kenapa malam-malam seperti ini ada disini ? " Aku melihatnya dia duduk ditaman rumahnya sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dan terisak.

" Hae ? Hiks Hae kau kenapa kesini ? " Sakit itu yang kurasa saat Eunhyuk menikah dengan Kyuhyun kukira dia tidak akan menangis lagi dan Kyuhyun akan melindunginya.

" Bukannya aku selalu kesini saat kau seperti ini ! Kau kenapa ? mau bercerita padaku ? " Tanyaku selembut mungkin

Eunhyuk P.O.V

'Dia' datang lagi Donghae datang lagi saat aku ada masalah saat aku menangis dia selalu menghiburku dan betapa bodohnya baru menyadari bahwa aku mencintai namja ini saat dihari pernikahanku dengan Kyuhyun saat melihat matanya aku sadar aku begitu sakit saat Donghae menatapku seperti itu dan saat itu aku tau hanya Donghae satu-satunya orang yang peduli padaku.

" Aku hoek ... " Perutku mual

" Kau sakit Hyukkie ... ? "

" Aniya mungkin ini pengaruh bayi didalam perutku Hae-ah ... " Tatapan matanya berubah sendu padaku

" Kau hamil ? anak Kyuhyun kan ? Yah pastilah anak Kyuhyun chukae ! " Donghae terseyum miris

" Bukan anaknya ! " Donghae kaget mendengar itu

" Lalu kau hamil anak siapa ? " Tanya Donghae sendu

" Aku ... Hiks Aku ... Diperkosa Hiks oleh Kyuhyun dan dan teman-temannya ... " Aku memejamkan mataku menangis hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan 'Grep' Donghae memelukku erat sangat erat dia selalu berhasil menenangkanku dengan pelukannya.

" Aku akan menghajarnya untukmu ! " Kau selalu menjadi pembelaku

" Andwee ! Kau tidak boleh menghajarnya ! "

" Baiklah ! aku tau kau sangat mencintainya sampai kau tak mau kalau namja sialan itu kenapa-napa ... " Donghae menunduk bukan itu alasanku Hae aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka karena menghajar Kyuhyun aku tau Kyuhyun itu seperti apa dan dia bisa saja membunuhmu kalau kau melakukan itu.

" Aku tidak mencintainya ! Hiks semenjak aku menikah dengannya aku tidak mencintainya ! " Ucapku sambil menahan tangisku

" Maksudmu ? "

" Aku mencintai seorang namja yang hiks ... sangat tampan, baik, dan hiks dia selalu ada untukku dia yang selalu saat aku terluka hiks dia selalu menenangkanku dengan pelukannya sama seperti sekarang ... "

Donghae P.O.V

'Kaget' apa maksudnya Eunhyuk itu mencintaiku, tapi kenapa setelah ini semua terjadi, terlambat ?

" Hiks ... Aku tau ini ter.. terlambat saat kau hiks sudah menikan dengan Kibum, dan aku menikan dengan Kyuhyun Hiks bahkan aku sudah hamil, kau boleh menganggap ku namja bodoh namja murahan Hae yang tak pernah sadar kalau aku mencintaimu saat aku terpuruk dan hanya kau yang selalu ada untukku aku baru sadar aku mencintaimu ... "

Aku tak tau harus bicara apa padanya jujur aku bahkan belum menyentuh Kibum, karena akupun sampai sekarang masih mencintai Hyukjae.

" Hahaha ... Hiks kau boleh menjauh dariku kalau kau tidak suka ini Hae ... " Bodoh aku mencintaimu sampai saat ini, aku segera memeluknya lebih erat.

" Pabo ! aku masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang ! mian kalau aku sudah menikah dengan Kibum, tapi kau tau aku menikahinya terpaksa karena ummaku ... " Eunhyuk memelukku erat.

" Saranghae Donghae ... "

" Nado saranghae Eunhyuk ! kita pasti bisa melewati ini aku yakin kita akan bersama ! "

THE END !

Selesai ayo yang udah baca ff ini tinggalkan review kalian ! mau suka atau engga ama alurnya yang gaje ini tetep harus tinggalkan review #pemaksaan

Mianhae kalau ada typos maklum namanya juga manusia jadi khilaf '-'

BYEE #lambailambaibarengHaeHyuk


End file.
